


lazy sunday

by georgiehensley



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: an early morning in the chrises' household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love polyships, and while some may view this as pure crack, being that they all share the same name, i think they'd be quite cute together. and they're all friends or costars anyway, since evans, pratt, and hemsworth are all in the mcu and hemsworth plays pine's father in the _star trek_ film series. so, yeah, can't deny that real life chemistry. ;)
> 
> i've honestly considered this polyship for a long time now, just never got around to properly writing a fic in which all four of them are dating. this does (somewhat) satisfy that need, though. (but as for more to come in the future, well, we'll just have to wait and see...

it's a quiet morning when evans stands in front of the stove, cooking breakfast for his three boyfriends who remain sound asleep back in their shared bedroom. he can't help but softly hum a little song to himself just to fill the silence - whatever came to mind first, he thinks it's some pop song he heard on the radio yesterday. he’s so focused on what he’s doing that he doesn't notice anyone else get up, until he finds a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a pair of lips edged with beginnings of a beard brushing against his neck.

“morning, sweetheart,” hemsworth says, accent seeming thicker from him not being fully awake yet. evans can't help but laugh at the nickname.

“good morning to you too,” he says back, and hemsworth turns him around, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“mmm--do you want these to burn?” evans asks. hemsworth sighs, letting him go and allowing him to turn his attention back on his cooking.

“eggs  _ and  _ bacon?” he says, now glancing at the stove as well. “wow, marry me.” evans snickers.

“soon,” he says, and hemsworth smiles as his gaze flickers to the silver band sitting on evans’ ring finger as he pushes the eggs around.

“good morning,” a third voice joins the conversation, and the two turn their heads to see pratt standing in the entryway of the kitchen.

“ugh, i was going to surprise you guys in bed,” evans says.

“we’ll probably end up there again,” hemsworth says with a cheeky smile and a wink, before he steps away from evans to greet pratt. “good morning, beautiful.” he pulls him close and kisses him on the cheek.

“morning,” pratt says again. “pine’s still sleeping, by the way.”

“ah, our sleeping beauty,” hemsworth says, slinging an arm over pratt’s shoulder. “we can still surprise  _ him _ with breakfast in bed, you know.”

“hmm, not good enough,” evans says, focusing on his cooking. pratt wiggles his way out from beneath hemsworth’s strong grip, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he steps over to evans.

“sorry?” he says sheepishly, embarrassed blush decorating his cheeks. evans sighs, lowering the stovetop heat for just a moment so he can turn and give pratt a sweet, soft kiss on the lips before returning to his previous activity.

“it's fine,” he says. “i promise. there'll be other mornings.” 

“other mornings for what?”

all three heads turn in the direction of where pine now stands, seeming so adorable and sleepy as he rubs one of his eyes, hair sitting disheveled on top of his head, boxers sitting a little lower than usual on his waist with no top on to cover the fallen waistline.

“our sweet disney prince has finally awakened!” hemsworth says, quick to pull pine close and pepper kisses across his cheeks. pine blushes and giggles, placing a hand on the taller man’s chest while making no real effort to push him away. hemsworth backs off soon enough, though.

“you look tired,” pratt comments. “why don't you go back to bed?”

“i heard you guys talking, and it woke me up,” pine explains. “something about breakfast in bed?” all eyes are on evans now.

“it was going to be a surprise,” he says, suddenly turning off the gas. “it’s done now, anyway. i can still bring it in, if you want. sorry for being whiny about not being able to surprise you. maybe i’m just as tired as you guys seem to be.”

“hmm, lazy day in bed, anyone?” pratt suggests.

“sounds perfect to me,” hemsworth says.

“mmhmm,” pine agrees.

“glad we're in agreement,” evans says with a smile.

it isn't long before the four do fall into bed together, happily eating the breakfast evans made while the tv is on in the background, easily forgotten though. it still plays even when they finish eating, though it continues to be long forgotten as they settle in together, sharing slow, sweet kisses and whispering soft words of adoration to one another. eventually, they all fall back asleep once again, pine cuddled up to hemsworth while evans tucks himself under pratt’s chin, pratt and pine’s backs to one another while their legs remain tangled together, hemsworth’s arm long enough to reach across pine and rest his hand against pratt’s waist, evans’ arm doing the same, fingertips just barely brushing against pine’s skin while he still feels the warmth of hemsworth’s arm touching his own.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if evans starts sounding like a broken record at times. just wanted to show him not being a fan of changed plans, is all.
> 
> and if hemsworth sounds a little too thor-ish, well, i'm still trying to develop voices for these characters. maybe i need to brush up some interviews... 
> 
> comments are always welcomed (especially if they're tips to help for future fics about these four) ❤


End file.
